


Praying We Last Forever (Because There's Nothing Better)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Surprisingly, it’s Robin’s idea, not Kali’s, that the three of them get matching tattoos. Nancy is expectedly reluctant at first, but can’t even think to refuse when Robin shows her the idea she’s got for herself— scratched on a piece of crumpled paper is Kali’s handwriting, “love you always”— and holds it up to her ribcage, just below her left breast.
Relationships: Kali Prasad/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Praying We Last Forever (Because There's Nothing Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 19 Prompt: Make a note.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Tattoos Together" by Lauv, of course!

Surprisingly, it’s Robin’s idea, not Kali’s, that the three of them get matching tattoos. Nancy is expectedly reluctant at first, but can’t even think to refuse when Robin shows her the idea she’s got for herself — scratched on a piece of crumpled paper is Kali’s handwriting, “love you always”— and holds it up to her ribcage, just below her left breast.

“And I was thinking you could write something for me to get on the other side, too,” Robin suggests, and Nancy’s body drives her forward before she can even get coherent words out, her eyes prickling with tears as she frames Robin’s face in her hands and kisses her as hard as she can.

“Of course, sunshine,” she murmurs against her lips, and Robin immediately knows that little nickname is what Nancy will scrawl out for her, her letters perfectly looped in fine cursive like they always are, but extra precise, extra careful for her girl.

“I want to get something handwritten, too,” Kali says, which isn’t a surprise given the fact that she’s practically a walking canvas already. “Here, make a note for me. Say anything.” 

She hands a pad of paper to Nancy and Robin, along with two pens, and their careful brainstorming quickly turns into carefree doodling, motivated by Kali’s observant and encouraging gaze.

“Yeah, draw a dog over there in that corner!” she laughs, the sound ringing between the three of them, submerging into her lovers’ memories like honey, like sweetness, like home. This bond they’ve created between the three of them feels just as natural as breathing, and none of them have to worry about it ending, about regretting their ink later on. This is the kind of thing that they just know will last.

“Draw whatever you want,” Kali says, “take as much or as little time as you want on it. I’m getting it tattooed right in the same space as you both, my loves.” She kisses Robin’s temple and then Nancy’s forehead, careful not to nudge them too hard and ruin their masterpiece still unfolding on the page below.

“Will it be too big?” Nancy asks, looking up from where she’s been drawing a curly-haired puppy next to Robin’s leafy, remarkably detailed tree. Nancy’s question isn’t about whether it’ll be too much pain for Kali, but instead, if she has enough space among all her other tattoos to squeeze it in.

Five years ago, Kali had marched her way into Robin and Nancy’s relationship and taken them both by surprise, and though it had caused drama and tension and almost led to a permanent break up, they’re stronger and happier now, all together. Surrounded by the best kind of love, the right kind of love.

“I’ll make it fit,” Kali says, “just like you made me fit.”

Robin rolls her eyes while Nancy murmurs an  _ “aww,” _ going to kiss Kali with an eager, pouty mouth. 

They go to the tattoo shop a few days later, Kali greeting the owner by name. They hold hands the whole time, even Kali, who never flinches at the press of a needle. It feels like the third best choice they’ve ever made— the second being getting the hell out of Hawkins the moment they graduated, and the first being taking a chance on each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
